Fire Emblem X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Fire Emblem series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Fire Emblem Super Smash Bros. The Fire Emblem series gets a small representation in Super Smash Bros. Melee, which only includes two characters from the series, alongside their sets of trophies and victory theme, and one single extra music track. This is unusual both because of the series being one of the very few debuting with more than one character, and because of it featuring characters but not any stage nor extra trophies, although the name of a Fire Emblem stage codenamed "AKANEIA" after the continent of Archanea, is found in the game's code, suggesting that a Fire Emblem stage was originally planned, but later scrapped. Playable characters Melee features two characters from the Fire Emblem series, both unlockable. Marth The protagonist of the first and third Fire Emblem games is unlocked after finishing Classic Mode or Vs mode with the fourteen starting characters, or playing 400 Vs. matches. He's based on his appearance from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and he weilds the Falchion sword which he uses in all of his moves. He's a fast and versatile fighter, but most of his moves have little knockout capabilities. Super Smash Bros. Melee marks the first time Marth is voiced in a game, and his voice actor is Hikaru Midorikawa, who reprises the role from the Fire Emblem anime. His voice is kept in Japanese in the worldwide release of the game, likely due to every Fire Emblem game to this point being released only in Japan (even though the anime was actually released worldwide). Special moves: *'Neutral - Shield Breaker': Marth charges his sword and releases a downward vertical slash. When it’s fully charged, it is able to break through shields. This is based on Marth's unique weapon Raiper, which can deal great damage to armored foes. *'Side - Dancing Blade': Marth releases a multi-combo attack that changes depending on the orientation of the control stick. This move most likely resembles Astra skill, which allows the user to unleash five consecutive blows against the enemy, even though it only appeared in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War where Marth doesn't appear. *'Up - Dolphin Slash': Marth performs an upward slash while jumping. While this move is original to Super Smash Bros., the animation loosely resembles the jumping portion of the swordmaster class from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. *'Down - Counter': When an opponent releases an attack in his reverse grip stance, Marth doesn’t take damage as he unleashes a counterattack afterwards. Counterattacks have been a major element in Fire Emblem games, and Marth's animation in Melee resembles his counter attack from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Palette swap: *'Blue': Default color and used for Blue Team. *'Red': Based on the color of enemy sprites in the Fire Emblem series. *'Green': Based on the color of NPC units in the Fire Emblem series. *'Black' *'White': Resembles Leif, the protagonist of Fire Emblem Thracia 776. Roy He is unlocked after completing Classic or Adventure mode with Marth, or play 900 Vs. mode matches. His looks seems to be updated for the game. He is a clone of Marth, sharing many of his attack styles, including his Counter attack. The difference comes when his attacks are stronger at the center of the blade, rather than the tip. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Flare Blade': This is based on Roy’s critical move in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Flare Blade is more powerful than Marth’s Shield Breaker. However, it deals recoil damage. *'Side - Double-Edge Dance': Its first and second attacks are stronger, and the fourth attack has bigger knockback. However, the sword has sourspots. *'Up - Blazer': Deals more damage than Dolphin Slash, as well as be angled for recovery. Roy’s palette swap references are similar to Marth’s. However, it includes Blue (Marth’s default color) and Yellow wear as alternate costumes. The Yellow is original to Super Smash Bros. while the Blue resembles the player color of the Fire Emblem series. Trophies There are 6 Fire Emblem trophies in the game, all of which are playable character trophies (3 for each of the 2 characters). Music tracks *'Fire Emblem:' A medley of two Fire Emblem tracks, the first of which is the "character recruitment" music in Shadow Dragon, Monsho no Nazo and Fire Emblem (Rekka no Ken), and after some piano-based music, the second tune is the official Fire Emblem series theme. This is heard as a secondary track on Temple and is often heard accompanying Marth and Roy in Single-player mode. In Fire Emblem (Rekka no Ken), this song is used as a track called 'Together, We Ride!' *'Fire Emblem Team Victory': The victory fanfare of Marth and Roy is the last line from the aforementioned "character recruitment" theme, and can be heard as the last line in the "Fire Emblem" song before the music loops back to the beginning. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Fire Emblem Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Fire Emblem series: *2 playable characters *1 stage (Castle Siege) *1 Assist Trophy helper (Lyn) *9 trophies *13 music tracks Playable characters Ike Marth Castle Siege Lyn Trophies Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Fire Emblem Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from The Legend of Zelda series: *6 playable characters (4 base, 2 DLC) *3 stages across both versions **3DS: 1 stages (Arena Ferox) **Wii U: 2 stages *1 Assist Trophy (Lyn) *1 Mii fighter costume (DLC) *40 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 25 trophies **Wii U: 23 trophies *1 playable Masterpiece (Wii U exclusive mode) *24 Music tracks Playable characters Marth Ike Lucina Robin Roy Corrin Stages Arena Ferox Coliseum Lyn Mii Fighter Costume Trophies Masterpiece Music tracks Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Fire Emblem Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features from the Fire Emblem series: *7 playable characters (5 unique, 2 echo) *3 stages *1 item (Killing Edge) *3 Assist Trophies *2 Mii Fighter costumes and 2 Mii Fighter hats *79 spirits *38 music tracks Playable characters Marth Lucina Roy Chrom Ike Robin Corrin Stages Killing Edge Assist Trophies Tiki Black Knight Spirits Music tracks Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links Category:Links